This invention relates to the sialyltransferase gene family, a group of glycosyltransferases responsible for the terminal sialylation of carbohydrate groups of glycoproteins, glycolipids and oligosaccharides which contain a conserved region of homology in the catalytic domain. Members of the sialyltransferase gene family comprise Gal.beta.1,3GalNAc .alpha.2,3 sialyltransferase and Gal1,3(4)GlcNAc .alpha.2,3 sialyltransferase. The invention further relates to novel forms and compositions thereof and particularly to the means and methods for the identification and production of members of the sialyltransferase gene family to homogeneity in significant useful quantities. This invention also relates to preparation of isolated deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) coding for the production of sialyltransferases; to methods of obtaining DNA molecules which code for sialyltransferases; to the expression of human and mammalian sialyltransferases utilizing such DNA, as well as to novel compounds, including novel nucleic acids encoding sialyltransferases or fragments thereof. This invention is also directed to sialyltransferase derivatives, particularly derivatives lacking cytoplasmic and/or transmembrane portions of the protein, and their production by recombinant DNA techniques.
Sialyltransferases are a family of enzymes that catalyze the transfer of sialic acid (SA) to terminal portions on the carbohydrate groups of glycolipids and oligosaccharides in the general reaction: